


The powers of love and alcohol

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Dear Evan Hansen, Tree Bros one shots [19]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alcohol, Evan doesn't handle alcohol well, Fluffy, Jared's Birthday, M/M, They are old enough, dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Alcohol can make you do some very interesting things, like forget very important stuff about yourself





	The powers of love and alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I really haven't found any motivation to write, so here. Have this small drabble.
> 
> Comments and kudos are extremely appreciated and they make my day
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/pissoffimrad)

It was Jared’s birthday, now finally he was twenty-one, or how he liked to call it ‘a legal beagle’ as well, which meant that they all went out partying together. 

 

Jared had loved the idea at first and he still did, but he had forgotten something over the years. Evan was a lightweight and he loved alcohol way too much. So this is how Jared ended up with Evan sitting next to him, giggling about everything literally anyone said. The younger boy groaned, wishing that Connor would arrive soon. 

 

He had still been at work, so he hadn’t been there for the beginning of the party and Jared just wished that Connor would come and collect his boyfriend already. As the music changed to a song from the eighties Jared saw Connor walk into the door with a bright smile on his face. It must have been a good day at work. 

 

His hair was in a loose ponytail, specks of paint still on his hands as he quickly grabbed the coke that Alana handed him. He got caught up in a conversation with Alana and Zoe. The siblings got along better and better the older they got and everyone was insanely grateful for that. 

 

_ The power of love is a curious thing _

_ Make a one man weep, make another man sing _

_ Change a heart to a little white dove _

_ More than a feeling that's the power of love _

 

Jared felt a small tug on his shirt. He looked over to see a totally wasted Evan, tears in his eyes and some already trailing down his face. 

 

“Evan? Are you okay?” He asked quickly. Turning a little more to his friend. Evan only raised his hand and pointed at Connor who was laughing at a joke one of the girls made. 

 

“He is-” Evan hiccuped, wiping his tears quickly. “That man over there is so damn beautiful. I might die,” he slurred, looking over to Connor with hazy eyes. 

 

Jared couldn’t stop his laugh rippling through him. Evan pouted and hit him playfully. “Why are you laughing? Can’t a man dream?” God, Evan was drunk. Properly drunk. 

 

_ Tougher than diamonds, whips like cream _

_ Stronger and harder than a bad girl’s dream _

_ Make a bad one good, make a wrong one right _

_ Power of love will keep you home at night _

 

At Jared’s loud laugh, Connor turned to them and waved happily. Throwing an air kiss at Evan, who was totally not prepared for that gesture and almost fell off the couch. “I want to kiss him,” Evan whispered out, determined and laced with alcohol.

 

Jared huffed a laugh as he kept Evan from falling. “Go do it then,” he chuckles out calmly. 

Evan’s eyes widened and he made a choked noise.

“I can’t just go and kiss a hot guy,” he mumbles. Jared rolled his eyes and had an idea. “Hey, Connor!” The man in question turned to him and nodded in acknowledgement. “Come over here a second and give my friend here a kiss.” He grins, seeing how red Evan is getting. Nothing is funnier than messing with drunk Evan. 

 

Connor slowly moved over and bend down, so he is the same height as Evan, who probably doesn’t have any blood in his body anymore if Jared had to guess from the colour of his face. 

  
  


“Hey cutie,” Connor whispered, before moving in and kissing Evan gently. Evan was startled but kissed back instantly. But Connor pulled away quickly and just smiled, seeing Evan’s shocked face, he turned to Jared. “How much Tequila did he have?” He asked Jared quickly and the other boy just shrugged. 

 

“Lost count. He doesn’t seem to remember anything though,” Jared laughed, holding his stomach as Evan turned bright red and kept touching his lips. 

  
  


“Why-” a hiccup. “Why did you kiss me?” He asked Connor with wide eyes. 

 

The taller just combed his hand through Evan's hair and smiled. “Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend of three years?” He giggled. Jared had probably never seen Evan so confused. 

 

“That must be a lie,” Evan slurred and before Connor could intercept, Evan pressed his finger to his lips. “You’re too pretty,” he finished his sentence.

 

Connor grinned. “Well, I think you’re too pretty.” He sat down next to Evan and swung an arm around him. He was going to bring Evan home, he wouldn’t be able to deal with this the whole night. Good thing was that Connor was the designated driver anyway and the party had already been dying down. 

“Come on, Pretty Boy. I’m taking you home,” He said as he pulled a very limp Evan up. Carrying drunk people was the worst thing, good exercise but horrible.

  
  


“Ohhhh~” Evan giggled. “The hottie is taking me home.” He cooperated vaguely, setting one foot in front of the other slowly.

 

Connor shot Jared a smile, that Jared happily returned. “Get home safe you two.” They quickly said their goodbyes and Connor loaded Evan into the car. 

 

*

The next morning Evan woke up around ten am. He had one of the worst hangovers in existence and he groaned at the pain. 

Connor was sitting next to him, still in his pyjamas, if you could call boxers and tshirt pyjamas. 

  
  


“Good morning, sunshine. Sleep well?” He grinned out. 

 

“Fuck off,” Evan mumbled and buried his face in his pillow, trying to drown out the sunlight and all of the sounds that made their way around their small bedroom. 

 

“Rude,” Connor smiled and tapped Evan’s shoulder. As Evan looked up, he saw an Advil in Connor’s one hand and a glass of water in the other. He took them gratefully and put his head on Connor's lap, smiling as Connor started to comb his hands through his hair. 

 

“Did I do it again?” He asked almost shy. As Connor nodded with a smirk on his face, Evan threw his hand’s up to hide. 

  
  


The older boy laughed and pulled his hand off. “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s kinda cute actually.” The comment just earned him a glare from Evan. “How about I make you a nice hangover breakfast and we can talk when your head doesn’t feel like it’s being smashed by an elephant's foot?” Connor asked happily and when Evan smiled, he carefully stood up.

 

After a nice breakfast with scrambled eggs and toast, they went directly back into bed to read and write. 

 

As Connor’s eyes scanned over the pages of his new book, his reading glasses on his nose and his hair in a messy ponytail, there was only question left in Evan’s mind. Why did someone as perfect as Connor stay with him? 

But as Connor caught him staring and quickly captured the younger boy’s lips in a kiss, he forgot the question, because he had an answer. Connor loved him, Evan didn’t know why, but he did and every time he wasn’t sure if Connor still loved him, he would just ask and Connor would tell him all the reasons why he loved him. And Evan would do the same for him. 

  
  



End file.
